When Tomorrow Comes
by SoapQueen89
Summary: Updated Chpt 6&7! - Attorney Alexis Davis returns to Port Charles after her divorce. Emily's relationship with Nikolas is over, both are unsure of what the future holds. Will they be able to put the past behind them and find love again? Ric, Alexis, Emil
1. Default Chapter

_The rain began to let up just a bit as Alexis Davis and her son, Alexander drove up to the curb outside the Port Charles Police Station. Alexis's son, Alexander had just turned 17, and she was hoping that a change of scenery would do him some good. He had gotten himself in some trouble prior to his birthday and she wanted to nip his attitude problem in the bud before it got out of hand. She was hoping that moving to a new city, would be a fresh start for both of them._

_Alexis now a divorced single mom, quit her job as the District Attorney in Manhattan, and was in Port Charles looking for a new life for her and her son. Married to Alex's father for more then 20 years, it had been hard for her to let go of the married life, and the divorce was just as hard on Alex as it was on her._

_She sat behind the wheel of the SUV for a few minutes and took in a deep breath. Alex leaned his head against the window and watched the raindrops hit the windshield as his mother debated with herself about getting out of the car. Alexis looked over and saw Alex was not happy about leaving Manhattan and his life there._

_Zander felt his mother's eyes upon him and looked over at her with a disappointment on his face. "Don't give me that look, Alex."_

_"I don't know why I had to come with you, I could of stayed in the city with dad."_

_"No, you couldn't of. You belong here with me. There's too much holding you back in Manhattan, Alex."_

_"Yeah like what? I have my friends there, ma." Zander said as his acquired New York accent shown through. He had gotten pretty good of hiding it, but on occasion it slipped past his lips._

_"You hit the nail on the head. You're friends in the city are not your friends, Alex. They will only bring you more trouble then they're worth. They are one of the reasons why you're better off here with me."_

_"So what are you expecting us to find here?" Alex replied as he looked through the glass windshield at the dimly lit street ahead of them._

_"I don't know Alex, but perhaps we just may find a fresh start, a new beginning, just you and me."_

_Zander sighed, he knew he was defeated, there was no turning back, his mother was looking forward to building a future here in Port Charles. He had given a thought to what his mother had been saying, but dismissed just as quickly as he thought about it._

_"So are you going in to see about that job or not?" Zander conceded to staying with a sigh._

_"Yeah, right the job." she replied as it hit her why they were really there in the first place. Alexis leaned in and gave her son a sweet kiss on the cheek as a thank you for agreeing to stay with her._

_Zander sat and turned on the radio to kill the silence as he waited for his mother. A friend of hers had mentioned that there was a job opening in the DA's office here in Port Charles. So they packed their bags and drove the 2 hours, he although wasn't too enthused with the idea of moving to a new town._

_Alexis walked into the police station, she dressed in black dress pants, white button up dress shirt and her black blazer, she looked herself over before stepping into the squad room, making sure she looked somewhat presentable. She pushed open the double doors and was greeted by a few officers who were on their way out._

_"Oh, excuse me, ma'am..." the one officer said politely._

_Alexis just smiled at the officer as he passed on by her. She noticed what a young group of officers they were, just a few years older then Alex. She had thought about how wonderful it would be if Alex took the initiative and became an officer of the law. She was hoping he'd follow in her footsteps one day and become an attorney, but those dreams have long been gone since he's turned into the rebellious teen._

_As she walked into the squad room, she noticed a handsome man standing at one of the officer's desks looking over a file. She looked him up and down, coming to the conclusion he certainly wasn't a police officer, officers don't normally dress in dark suits and high polished dress shoes. She approached the man, and before she could say anything, she was face to face with him as he turned towards her._

_The man smiled at her, and she in return. She approached him closer, as he laid down the file he was holding_

_"You look lost?" he smiled._

_"Actually I'm looking for someone and I was told that he's usually here." Alexis said with a smile._

_"Well, perhaps if I know who you are looking for, I could help you." the man answered as he smoothed out the front of his tie._

_"I'm looking for ....." she began but was interrupted by a familiar voice._

_"Alexis ....?" Alexis heard her name and turned towards the voice she had once knew so well._

_"Mac ...." Alexis replied as she walked towards him._

_Mac and Alexis had been dear friends for a long time before she moved her family to Manhattan. Alex was unexpected, she wasn't planning children till her career as an attorney was off the ground, but Alex came along and she worked hard to earn her degrees and follow the path that she had planned out for herself. Mac was one person she could always count on to be there for her, even after she moved to the city. She had always felt a great need for Mac, he was a stable family man now, a wife, children, and a great career as Police Commissioner. He earned his stripes and paid his dues to Port Charles. Alexis ran instead and headed for the hard city of Manhattan, hoping to leave behind her heritage and the darkness that surrounded her family. _

_Mac embraced her as any friend would, happy to see her back in Port Charles. "It's good to see you. It's been a long time, Alexis." Mac said as he released his embrace on her and smiled._

_"Yes, it has Mac. It's good to see you too."_

_Mac searched the police station looking for someone else to be with her. "Where's Zander? He didn't come with you?"_

_"Oh sure, he's waiting for me out in the car. He's not too keen on police stations. I wasn't about to leave him in Manhattan with his father, goodness no."_

_"Well, good, I'm glad to see that the two of you made it here okay." Mac replied as he led Alexis back over the other gentleman she had been talking to._

_"We got here just fine. I do hope you have good news for me, Mac?"_

_"Well, I do and let me introduce you to someone who you'll be working with." Mac replied as he approached closer to the gentleman._

_"Alexis .... I'd like you to meet our District Attorney Ric Lansing." Alexis extended her hand once more to the man and he took it in his. "Ric, this is our new Assistant District Attorney Alexis Davis." Ric surprised by the introduction. He was unaware that an new position had become available in his office._

_"I'm sorry Ms. Davis, I didn't know ...." Ric apologized for not knowing her when she walked in._

_"It's okay Mr. Lansing, I wasn't really sure I had the job until I met with Mac. It's nice to meet you. I suppose we'll be working alot together, you being the DA." Alexis smiled._

_"Yes I suppose we will." Ric smiled in return._

_Alexis tucked her hair behind her ear and noticed that Ric was staring in her direction, she smiled shyly. "Well, I better be going, Alex is waiting for me."_

_"Alex?" Ric questioned._

_"Alex is my son."_

_"Oh I see .. your husband waiting for you too?" Ric continued his questions._

_"No, he's back in Manhattan. We're divorced."_

_"Oh, sorry." _

_"I'm not." Alexis replied. "I better be going."_

_As Alexis turned to leave, a few officers barged through the double doors with a young man in handcuffs, fighting them every step of the way. The officers gave him a rough shove to sit down in the chair, and then they removed the cuffs from his wrist and re-cuffed him to the chair. _

_"He's all yours Commissioner." the officer said as he walked away from the young man he brought in._

_Alexis looked on as the Commissioner talked with the suspect and Ric walked over to her. _

_A grin overcame Ric's face .... "Care to start that job tonight?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Emily Quartermaine, a young high school senior, turned off the light on her desk, it had been a long night cram session yet again for the young student. She was glad finals were almost over, only 2 more exams and she would be finished with high school. She dreaded the discussion with her parents about taking the year off instead of focusing on the year ahead at Berkley. She wanted to experience the world a little more before going back to studying, she had been deep in books for too long, she was ready to take on whatever would come her way, she was willing to take the leap of faith and try it out on her own._

_She reach back her arms and stretched her back muscles, they had been tied in knots for a few days now, stress from finals she figured, and had hoped soon the aches would disappear. She got up from her chair and made her way thru the darkness to the bed. She removed her robe and slippers, then climbed into the soft double sized bed that invited her. She laid back on the plush pillow, and her head sank down into it. She turned onto her side and pulled her knees to her chest, she reached for the spare pillow and held it against her. The nights had been lonely since Nikolas had left, she knew though there was no going back. Their relationship had crumbled right before her eyes, leaving her heart broken, she was still saddened by the thought of him, he fresh in her memories as she laid there in the darkness alone._

_Emily wasn't expecting the heartbreak that came with finding love, she was naive that way, she guessed. She had certainly made the mistake of opening up her heart to someone, to the first man to come along, and she vowed never to open up that way again to any guy who might sweep her off her feet. She wasn't ready to fall in love, she needed time to mend what was broken, and she felt it would take some time before she'd be ready for someone to be that close again to her._

_As she laid in the darkness, her eyes began to slowly close, sleep had begun to over come her. The late nights studying were catching up to her and she realized she was more tired then she originally thought. She pulled the pillow closer to her and wrapped her arms tightly around it, a part of her wishing it were the man she once loved. Sleep overtook her quickly and dreams of what could of been play in her mind as outside the black iron gates of the Quartermaine estate, the city of Port Charles welcomed home the new Assistant District Attorney and her son._

_Back at the Port Charles Police Station ....._

_Zander still sitting waiting for his mother and getting impatient, got out in their car and decided to see what was keeping her. He made his way up the cement stairs of the police station and walked through the double doors of the squad room. Shouting could be heard from the doorway, as the suspect the police had in custody was throwing around threats to everyone in the room._

_"Do you know who I work for?!" the suspect shouted at whoever was listening to his tantrum._

_"Yes Morgan we know who you were work for, you don't have to keep reminding us." Mac snarked back._

_"Well, if you know, then you also know the man is not going to be happy about this."_

_Alexis leaned into Ric .. "Who does he work for?" Just as Zander approached the two of them._

_"Sonny Corinthos." he spoke up from behind._

_"And how do you know that?" Alexis surprised that her son knew that._

_"Everyone knows Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos, don't they?"_

_"You talk like their famous or something." Ric remarked._

_"Aren't they? They're on the top 10 most wanted list, Mr. Corinthos himself has been hunted down more then once by the federal government over the years, no?" Zander continued on._

_"Yes, but ...." Ric began_

_"Ric, this is my son, Alex. Alex this is DA Lansing." Alexis introduced them._

_"How do you know all this stuff?" Ric asked as he extended his hand to the young man._

_"I can read." Zander replied with a smirk and his mother shot him a look._

_He shot her a look back as Morgan carried on about getting arrested. Alexis tugged on Alex's arm and pulled him to the side, so Ric could not hear her scold him._

_"Can you behave please?"_

_"Ma I'm not 10 years old."_

_"Then don't act like one." she replied sternly._

_Zander rolled his eyes at his mother's words. She gave a tug on his jacket and led him towards the officer's desk and sat him down in the chair._

_"Look, I'm going to make a few calls and see if I can find us a place to stay tonight. Then I want you to take the car to the hotel and stay there. I don't know how long this will take tonight, and it looks like they're going to need me here."_

_He agreed to do that for his mother. He just wanted to be someplace else, anywhere but sitting in a police station. "Okay, I can do that."_

_Alexis made a few phone calls to some places that Ric suggested and then sent Zander on his way to get settled in. Alexis turned to Ric who was looking over some files that were laying on the desk in front her._

_"He's a good kid, just a little misguided lately."_

_"That the reason you and he came to Port Charles? For some guidance?"_

_"Came back." she replied quickly. _

_"Oh, so you moved to Manhattan to get away from the crime here in Port Charles, is that it?" Rick chuckled._

_"No, we moved to Manhattan because of my husband's job." Alexis replied, telling Ric an excuse she liked to use often when confronted with the reasons of her and Zander being in the city, that they obviously did not belong._

_"I see. And now?" Ric asked as he looked up from the paperwork._

_"And now, he's my ex-husband and I wanted a better life for Alex, so I brought him home."_

_"And that's what you wanted too?.... To come home?" Ric replied, leading Alexis to believe he wanted to know her feelings about the divorce._

_"What I want or need doesn't matter Mr. Lansing. Alex is my life and his needs come first."_

_"I do wish I had a mother like you, Ms. Davis."_

_"You didn't ....."_

_"Let's just say that the relationship I had with my mother was rocky at best."_

_As they stood talking, Mac approached._

_"Sorry to interrupt but I think we're going to have some problems on our hands with Morgan. He's lawyer'd up."_

_Ric looked down at his watch ... "I'm surprised Sonny hasn't shown up yet, he's usually two steps behind Morgan."_

_The three turned towards the double doors, when Mac and Ric heard a voice that sounded familiar._

_"What's going on here Mac?"_

_"What's going on here, Sonny, is that Morgan here has been arrested."_

_"Yes, I can see that, what's the charge this time?"_

_"Aside from resisting to comply and assault on one of my officers, nothing. We just wanted to talk with him and he didn't come willingly."_

_"Yeah I'm sure." Sonny replied just as Justus Ward strolled into the squad room._

_"You know I don't like being summoned here like an employee, Sonny." Justus snapped._

_"Never mind that, just get Jason released."_

_Alexis stood back and watched as Justus tried to have the charges against Jason dropped and she took the initiative and stepped up._

_"Excuse me .. Hi .. Alexis Davis." she spoke up and stepped towards Justus, introducing herself.._

_"Hi ... Justus Ward. Nice to meet you."_

_"Alexis Davis is our new Assistant DA." Mac remarked as he looked up from the folder he was reading._

_"Really. I hate to be rude but this doesn't concern you .... Mrs. Davis." Sonny exclaimed._

_"It's Ms. And it does now. I was just given this case. And sorry, but Mr. Morgan isn't going anywhere." _


	3. Chapter 3

_"You're seriously going to charge my client?!"_

_"You bet." Alexis replied with a grin._

_"On what charge?" Jason spoke up as he sat in the chair next to the officer's desk._

_"Let's see ... Mac ..?" Alexis replied looking to Mac for the list._

_"Well, for starters let's go for obstruction, resisting, and assault on a police officer."_

_"Hey .. I didn't .." Jason began as Justus motioned to him to keep his mouth shut._

_"Okay, what do you want from him to make these charges go away, Mac?" Justus wanting to bargain._

_Mac looked towards Alexis, who was now on the case as an Assistant DA, she looked to Ric for reassurance._

_"This is your case Ms. Davis." Ric replied giving her the green light to do what she thought would be best under the circumstances._

_"Ms. Davis?" Justus directed his question to her looking for a deal._

_Ric handed Alexis the file their office had on Morgan for her to look over quickly before she decided on a deal or not. She flipped through the stack of pages inside the folder and skimmed over Jason's arrest record._

_"Well, it seems to me that Mr. Morgan here has a pretty long history of criminal activity."_

_"Never convicted, Ms. Davis." Justus defended Jason._

_"Yes I see that. And why is that, Mr. Ward?" Alexis questioned as she looked over the top of the folder._

_Sonny stood back and rolled his eyes at the conversation that was about to take place. He knew the new ADA wasn't about to give Jason any slack. Not with the file she was holding in her hands._

_"Insufficient evidence, counselor." Justus replied glancing over his shoulder at Sonny who stood a few feet behind him._

_"I don't know about that, Mr. Ward. There are some instances in this file that seem to me as an open and shut case on Mr. Morgan. I think that has to be taken into consideration here, and why those charges were dropped instead of being pursued."_

_"Well that you can take up with your boss here, Mr. Lansing. But what about these current charges, are we going to deal or not?" Justus laid blame with Ric for letting Jason go countless other times before._

_Ric handed Alexis another folder with reports concerning why Jason was hauled in this time. She took it from Ric and opened it up. She studied the reports carefully._

_"Is there a reason Mr. Morgan isn't cooperating with us?"_

_"My client was no where near the scene of this crime, counselor! He doesn't have any information to give you."_

_Mac and Ric grinned as they stood back and allowed Alexis to take the reins on this case. "She's good, Mac." Ric commented as he watched from a distance._

_"Alexis Davis is the best." Mac smiled with confidence._

_"Well, see, now, here in this report, in black and white it says that there was a witness to this crime, and this witness says that they saw Mr. Morgan, here, leaving the scene of the incident. So, can Mr. Morgan prove his whereabouts for the night in question?"_

_Sonny stepped forward to give the ADA Jason's alibi. "Jason was in the Caribbean at the time of this incident, counselor."_

_"Okay, and I'm supposed to take your word for that? Mr. ....?" Alexis pressed on for more._

_"Corinthos .. Sonny Corinthos." Sonny replied with a grin. Alexis not amused or impressed with the name or the person who stood before her._

_"Until I have more proof then your word, Mr. Corinthos, Mr. Morgan is being held. If he decides to talk during that time, then fine, we perhaps can work something out, but if not, well then it's a whole new ball game." Alexis replied with authority._

_"Lt Spencer, take Mr. Morgan down to lock up and get him processed, please." Mac spoke up and Lucky approached Jason, he grabbing onto Jason's arm, Jason quickly jerked away._

_"I know where it is." Jason snapped back._

_"Can I at least have a consult with my client?" Justus requested._

_"Not till he's process, Justus. You know the rules around here." Mac replied as he stood proud next to his new ADA._

_Justus and Sonny both turned away from the discussion, heading towards the double doors of the squad room._

_"Well, you handled that just fine Alexis." Mac praised her. "Nice job indeed."_

_"Yes I think you're going to make a wonderful addition to the DA's office." Ric stepped forward._

_"Thank you gentlemen. Now if you don't have anything else for me, I'd like to get back to Alex."_

_"Yeah sure, don't worry about Jason, Officer Spencer and I will handle the paperwork." Ric replied with a smile._

_"Okay then, I will say goodnight to both of you, and I will see you tomorrow." With that Alexis turned and walked towards the double doors of the squad room. She stepped out onto the cement stoop of the PCPD. The adrenalin pumping through her veins, it was a real rush for her to be so wrapped up in a case, it felt good to be back at the wheel again._

_As she stood there, she felt the raindrops fall against her face, and she took in a deep breath and exhaled. She knew now that she had made the right decision in coming back to Port Charles. She and Alex were on the right track, and Port Charles would be the place they could once again, call home._


	4. Chapter 4

_"What are you doing still up?" Alexis questioned when she walked into the suite and saw Zander waiting up for her._

_"I was waiting up for you."_

_"Well, you can go to bed now, I'm back safe and sound."_

_Zander got up from the couch and approached her._

_He hung his head and stood before her. "I'm glad we came back here."_

_"So am I, Alex. Everything will be just fine .. you'll see." She smiled, glad to hear that his opinion had changed about moving back to PC._

_Zander gave his mother a goodnight kiss on her cheek and walked towards one of the bedrooms. Alexis watched him close the door and then flopped herself down on the couch to relax. It had been a very long day, and she knew tomorrow would be the first day of her new life. Her new life that came with a new job. She was grateful to have Mac in her life, he had made it possible for her to return to Port Charles with Zander. Her past had haunted her for far too long, it was time to bury it and put it behind her where it belonged._

_She and Mac had been friends a long time, she just a know-it-all law student and he just enrolled in the police academy, they hit off at first sight. She had not had the feelings of love for Mac, not the way her friends and others thought she did. Mac and her had become the best of friends throughout the first few years, she then went on to pursue her dreams of becoming an attorney and she had lost track of him for a while. After college, she settled down in Port Charles because of her Cassadine roots and she soon found out that Mac had taken a position on the Port Charles police force. He soon made detective and Alexis had gotten a job at a fairly large law firm just outside the city. _

_The Cassadine family had a strong hand on Port Charles, from politics to the hospital administration, her family had power and a lot of money to get what they wanted, regardless of who stood in the way. The darkness and the greed was something Alexis wanted no part of. She wanted to do something good with her life, and not take on the Cassadine genes of being greedy, evil and vindictive. She wanted away from her Cassadine family, but most of all she wanted her new family safe._

_She had recently married, a heart surgeon, Cameron Lewis, and shortly there after she became pregnant with Alex. He was the unexpected part of her plans. She had her career path all laid out and had detailed down to the letter, until the day she found out she was 8 weeks pregnant. Her stepmother, Helena not too happy with Alexis's news about her marriage to, of all people, a heart surgeon, certainly he didn't meet Helena's criteria of a royalty. Helena had vowed that she would not allow Alexis to find happiness with her new found family, the Cassadine's were her family and Helena would not give Alexis the out she wanted. _

_Alexis had lost touch once again with Mac, as she and her family moved to Manhattan. Cameron had gotten a position at Mount Sinai Hospital in the Department of Cardiothoracic Surgery, while Alexis had taken a position at a fairly large law firm specializing in criminal litigation. She quickly moved up the firm's ladder and her reputation as one of the best criminal attorney's in Manhattan proceeded her._

_Her life with Cameron and their son Alexander seemed to be going along just fine, and then one day she found herself falling out of love with the man she married 15 years earlier. She had serious reservations about divorce, she was concerned on how it would effect Alex, being he was young, she was hoping he'd overcome all the anger and guilt that a divorce could bring on a child his age. She wasn't only concerned with Alex, she was also worried about herself and if she could make it on her own with a small child. The divorce was finalized a year ago, and she decided she needed to come home, Port Charles was her home for a long time before Cameron and she was hoping it could be again._

_Her family were all gone now, Helena, Stefan, and she had no idea where Nikolas had taken off to, she could only assume he ran back to Greece. She had heard that Nikolas had taken up with a young girl for a while, and it seemed to be getting pretty serious from what she could tell in the letters that Nikolas had written to her, but then those just one day stopped. _

_Alexis curled up on the couch and covered herself with the blanket that was draped across the back. She knew with Helena and Stefan gone, Nikolas would be safe to do with his life what he wanted to. Stefan and Helena both had always wanted to run his life for him, and as he got older, Nikolas started to realize if he wanted to control his own life, he needed to remove himself from the family, just like Alexis had so many years before._

_She laid down and stretched out her weary legs, propping her head on the arm rest, she felt some comfort as she nudged a pillow between her head and the fabric covered wooden arm of the couch. She didn't know what lye ahead of her and Alex, but she knew that she had the courage to take the risk and find out._

_Her first step had already happened, leaving Manhattan and her ex husband behind. It was the first step towards rebuilding her life as a single mother with a teenaged son. She also was hoping that bringing Alex back with her, he'd be able to straighten out his path as well._

_Alexis laid back her head and closed her eyes. She was exhausted and she knew she had to climb the stairs to get to the upstairs bedroom of the suite, she just didn't have the strength. Before she knew it, she had dozed off, waking up a few hours later, she noticed how long she was sleeping by reading the clock that sat on the mantle of the fireplace. She got up from the sofa and double checked the door, making sure it was locked before climbing the stairs to the bedroom._

_She thought she heard a noise in the kitchen and went to check it out. She pushed open the swinging door and peeked her head in to see who was clamoring around in the wee hours of the morning._

_"Do you know what time it is, Alex?" she said as she saw him reach for a glass that he found in the cupboard._

_"This place even provides the glasses, ma!" he seemed amused by finding glassware in the kitchen cupboards._

_"That's nice, do you know what time it is? What are you doing up?" she asked as she stepped into the kitchen, the door left swinging behind her._

_"I got thirsty. Is that a crime?"_

_"Don't get smart, Alex .... I'm too tired to fight." she said as she held back a yawn._

_"Who's fighting? You asked and I answered. I got thirsty and I came in for a drink."_

_"Okay, so you got your drink, now get back to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."_

_"You might have a long day tomorrow, but I'm sleeping in." he smirked as he walked passed her._

_"Oh no you're not, young man. You and I have things to do tomorrow."_

_"Ma .. we just got here, can we not just take a moment to breathe?"_

_"Simple answer .... no."_

_"I thought you had to report to the courthouse tomorrow for work?"_

_"I do." Alexis thought about how she would schedule in time with Alex and be at work at the same time. "Oh, then I guess you can explore on your own tomorrow. If you can promise me you'll behave yourself?"_

_"Yes, ma." Zander rolled his eyes. _

_He turned and pushed open the swinging door, leaving Alexis in the kitchen shaking her head at his whining about her concern for him._

_She turned and headed towards the stairs. She turned off the lights and climbed the stairs to the master bedroom. Her tired body barely made the climb, but she smiled when she saw what was waiting for her when she pushed open the bedroom door. The queen sized bed was inviting her and she couldn't resist. _

_Zander had brought up their bags from the car, earlier and had them setting in the master bedroom for her. She unpacked the smaller bag and found her pajamas and slippers. She slipped from her business clothes and put on her pajamas, she remembered to pack her flannels, and she smiled when she felt the softness against her skin._

_She pulled back the blankets on the bed and climbed in. She snuggled close against the fluffy pillows, her head sank and her eyes fluttered close._


	5. Chapter 5

_Emily was startled awake by a light rapping on her bedroom door and she groggily said for the person to come in. She still half asleep but she recognized the person to be Alice carrying a tray in her hands._

_"You're grandfather thought you might like some breakfast." Alice said as she stood at the foot end of Emily's bed._

_"Thanks Alice ...." Emily replied with a yawn._

_Alice set the sliver tray down on the small desk and went to leave the room, allowing Emily to get up and eat the breakfast she had brought._

_Emily waited till Alice had closed the door and then jumped from the bed and rushed to the desk to see what kind of breakfast Alice had brought. Emily lifted the silver dome lid from the tray and revealed a deliciously looking breakfast with blueberry pancakes and a few strips of bacon, plus a half of grapefruit. A glass of orange juice sat on the tray, fresh squeezed just like Emily liked it. "Grandfather thought of everything .." Emily said to herself and smiled._

_Emily sat down at the desk, and picked apart the grapefruit with the fork, her face scrunched up when her taste buds were introduced to the fruit's nectar. She shivered as she swallowed and then laid down the fork, taking a sip of orange juice to wash it down. She thought the pancakes had to be better then the grapefruit, she thought and once she had forced herself to finish the entire stack of pancakes plus and bacon, she licked her lips and smiled. "Definitely better then the grapefruit." she chuckled to herself._

_She cleared the desk of the silver tray and opened the desk drawer to find a pen. Inside the drawer staring up at her was a picture of her and Nikolas. She reached in and took it out of the drawer, gazing at it, she scolded herself for thinking what she was thinking. "It's over, Em! There's nothing no more, it's finished, you have to move on." She threw the picture back in the drawer and shut the drawer hard. She got up from the chair and went to the closet to find what she would be wearing. As she searched the closet for an outfit, the phone that sat on the desk began to ring._

_Emily quickly went and answered it. "Hello ..."_

_"Hey Em, it's me." Elizabeth answered._

_"Hey, how are you?" Emily asked as she pulled the cord as far it would go so she could find an outfit while talking with her friend on the phone._

_"I'm doing fine, listen, Lucky and I wanted to know if you wanted to have breakfast with us at Kelly's?"_

_"Awe I just had breakfast, and I have an appointment this morning, but can I meet up with you guys for lunch?" Emily suggested._

_"Okay, that sounds good. 1 o'clock?"_

_"That sounds fine, I'll meet up with you guys then.." Emily replied and hung up the phone just as she found the outfit she had been looking for._

_Emily hopped in the shower and got dressed in a hurry, she was late. _

_Alexis walked into the PCPD squad room, looking like she certainly belonged there. Navy blue suit, white dress shirt and briefcase in hand, Alexis was ready for anything, even the unexpected. Ric walked in from the other direction and looked up from the folder he was reading, he noticed her and he approached._

_"Morning, Ms. Davis." Ric greeted as he got closer._

_"Alexis .. please." she replied ... "Morning." she quickly added._

_"I guess the next thing to do is show you to your office." Ric replied and started to lead the way, he looked back and Alexis followed closely behind._

_Ric led the way down the hallway to the elevator and pushed the button to go up. "So how long have you lived here?" Alexis asked trying to make chit chat will they waited for the elevator._

_"Not long, a few years." Ric replied as the doors opened and he stepped inside._

_Alexis stepped on and the elevator doors closed, Ric noticed seemed a bit rigid with him, not relaxed or at all comfortable. Alexis kept glancing over at Ric while the elevator went up, so did her heart rate. She hadn't had the chance to really see the man, and being in close quarters as they were, she was able to see how handsome he truly was, and it made her nervous._

_Ric chuckled under his breath when he realized she was staring in his direction. He adjusted his tie and buttoned his jacket, just as the elevator doors slid open. Ric stepped out and Alexis followed him down the hallway towards the District Attorney's offices. Ric stopped at one of the open doors along the way and pointed inside to the large mahogany desk. _

_"I hope you'll be comfortable with this office." Ric said as he stepped inside and turned towards her, Alexis still standing in the doorway._

_"Yeah, I'm sure it will be fine." She stepped in the office and went to set down her briefcase on the desk._

_"You will have a clerk available to you, starting tomorrow. The office just hired two new recruits, high school students, graduating students, who wish to get some experience before going off to college."_

_Alexis wasn't listening to the words that came out of Ric's mouth, she was too busy exploring her new office. She sat down in the leather chair and popped open her brief case. Ric noticing she was doing just fine in settling in and turned to go._

_"Um .. how is the case against .. Mr. Morgan?" Alexis asked quickly before Ric walked out._

_Ric turned around quickly. "Morgan? He's still in lock up. He'll be there till he provides a credible alibi."_

_"And what about the charges standing against him?"_

_"Well, if he can't provide an alibi, then those charges will be added to even more, because then we can hold him on suspicion with probable cause. Right now we can hold him for 36 hours, and while we have him, we're out looking for that evidence we need."_

_"How close are we to having it?" Alexis asked._

_"We're right now just concerned with the witness. It's been known to happen that witnesses involved in cases related to Corinthos or Morgan, suddenly get amnesia and don't remember a darn thing or they disappear completely. We don't want that happening this time. I believe the case file is in your inbox, you can look over it when you get the chance." Ric suggested as he pointed out to Alexis the inbox sitting on top of her desk._

_"Thanks, I will certainly do that."_

_"I have a deposition to oversee, if you have any problems or questions, I'll be back in the office in a few hours." _

_"I think I can handle it." Alexis smirked._

_"Okay, just making sure." Ric returned with a chuckle._

_"I'm fine ..." Alexis replied and motioning to Ric he could leave her, she'll be okay without supervision._

_Ric walked out the door, and Alexis shaking her head, watched him go. She sat down behind the mahogany desk and set her briefcase on the floor. She reached for the case file in her inbox, she had cases like this before, it wasn't the first time she held in her hand a high profile case like this one had the possibility of being._

_As she sat reading over the file, she was interrupted by a light rap on the door. Alexis looked up and noticed a young lady standing in the doorway._

_"May I help you?" Alexis asked as the young lady stepped into the office._

_Alexis stood up and approached the young lady. "I'm ADA Alexis Davis ... you are?"_

_"Oh I'm sorry ...." the young lady apologized. "I'm Emily Quartermaine."_


	6. Chapter 6

_"Hi Emily, please come in." Alexis extend her hand to the young lady and invited her into the office._

_"I'm sorry to barge in, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Emily replied as she looked over at the desk and saw the pile of paperwork Alexis had been going through._

_"It was time for a break anyway." Alexis shrugged off the workload staring at her._

_"How can I be of help to you?" she continued._

_"Well, I'm not sure." Emily giggled. "I was suppose to meet Mr. Lansing, he hired me yesterday as a clerk. I'm assuming to be of some help to you?"_

_"Yes, Ric mentioned that. But I thought he said you'd be arriving tomorrow."_

_"Was it tomorrow? Yeah I guess it was." Emily realized she had reported to work on the wrong day and went to leave._

_"Wait....if you'd like to help me out today ....?" Alexis stopped Emily just short of the door._

_"You mean it? I mean ... I'd love too." Emily quickly replied as she turned on her heel._

_Alexis laughed a little at Emily's enthusiasm. "Of course I mean it. I really could use another pair of hands today." She said as she showed Emily the pile of files sitting on her desk._

_"Yeah I can see that." The two of them giggled together. Though Emily much young then Alexis, Alexis felt an instant connection to the young lady who was obviously ambitious and enthused about working in the DA's office._

_The two of them went through the pile of files before Ric came back a few hours later. He peeked in on Alexis and found Emily sitting behind her desk, Alexis no where to be found._

_"Um, excuse me ..." Ric said as he stepped into the office and approached Emily._

_"Hi .. you must be Mr. Lansing? Sorry." Emily quickly got up from the high back swivel chair and went to greet Ric._

_"And you are?"_

_"Oh, sorry ... Emily .. Emily Quartermaine."_

_Alexis came hurrying through the door and stopped quickly when she saw Ric had returned to the office._

_"Hi ... I didn't think you'd be back this soon."_

_"Really? I told you I'd be back early afternoon. And actually I'm late." Ric said as he checked his wristwatch._

_"Is it that late, already?" Alexis hurried to her desk and began to pack her briefcase._

_"Going somewhere?" Ric asked._

_"Uh, yeah .. Alex is waiting for me, I promised to ....."_

_"Yeah I know, he comes first." Ric rolled his eyes at Alexis list of priorities._

_"Ric, he's my son .. so yeah he comes first."_

_"You have a son?" Emily asked as Alexis snapped her briefcase closed._

_"Yes I do. He's going to be 18 soon."_

_When Alexis mentioned her son's age, Emily's face lit up. Finally someone else in town that she probably could relate to. Emily had her friends, good friends, but she sometimes got bored and to hear that there was a new guy in town, certainly piqued her interest._

_"I hate to chat and run but Alex is waiting." Alexis headed for the door after she grabbed her coat from the chair. Ric standing in her way._

_"Since you and Emily have gotten acquainted, I'm going to assign her to you." Ric said as he blocked Alexis from leaving the office in a hurry._

_"Sure, that's fine with me. I look forward to working with her. She's a quick study."_

_"Good. I'll see you tomorrow." Ric replied and stepped out of the way so Alexis could pass._

_"Bright and early." she smiled as she turned and looked over her shoulder._

_"Good .. we have a lot of work to do tomorrow ...." Ric's words drifted off as he noticed Alexis probably wouldn't hear him cause she hurried out the door and couldn't get out of the office fast enough._

_Emily cleared her throat and Ric turned towards her. "Yeah you can go too." Ric smiled. Emily gathered her things quickly and was heading towards the door when Ric reminded her about coming in the next day._

_"You heard Ms. Davis. Bright and early tomorrow."_

_"I'll be here." Emily replied and she disappeared down the corridor, on her way to meet her friends at Kelly's for lunch._

_All the way home, Alexis had her mind on her young new clerk. She was cute, sure Alex would be interested in meeting someone his age, being in town not all that long, Alex might enjoy meeting Emily. Alexis smiled at the thought of her son and the young lady she had just met. She pulled up to the curb and parked her SUV outside the building. She gathered her things and got out of the truck. She locked the doors and walked up to the building, saying hello to the door man who opened the door for her. Alexis stepped inside and walked to the elevators, across from the front desk._

_"Ms. Davis?" The clerk called her name._

_"Yes ...." she replied and walked towards him._

_"Your son left a message for you." the clerk said and handed her a pink slip of paper._

_Alexis smiled and took the message from him. _

_"Went exploring. Be back soon. Zander"_

_"Thanks." she smiled at the clerk and walked back towards the elevators. She just wanted to relax and she could feel the warm water surrounding her body as she rode the elevator to the suite._

_"Sorry I'm late." Emily said as she hurried through the door of Kelly's, Elizabeth and Lucky already sitting at one of the tables._

_"It's alright, we just got her a few minutes ago." Lucky said as Emily took a seat and removed her coat._

_Emily wasn't sitting long with her friends, when he walked in. She turned towards the door and saw him stroll through the doors of the diner. He caught her attention immediately, his coal black hair, his passionate eyes, she stared at him as he walked by and smiled. She smiled in return and followed him with her eyes, as he walked up to the counter and sat down._

_Emily was mesmerized by the young man who sat at the counter reading the menu, Elizabeth and Lucky both had difficulty tearing her focus away from the stranger._

_"Em .... are you okay?" Elizabeth asked as she tugged at Emily._

_"Oh yeah, I'm fine ...." still in a daze and concentrating on the dark haired stranger who had grabbed her attention._

_"Yeah sure you are." Elizabeth giggled as she noticed the focus of Emily's attention._

_"Why don't you go up there and say hello?" she suggested with a smile._

_"I can't do that." Emily refused._

_"Why not? He seems to be alone, and he doesn't look like he's waiting for anyone. Besides, you know you want to." Elizabeth nudged her friend._

_Emily took the suggestion and got up from her seat. She walked slowly towards the young man, thinking of all the stupid things she probably would end up saying to this gorgeous guy. She cleared her throat quietly as she approached him._

_"Hi ..." she said and he turned around. His eyes intense and looking right at her. She smiled._

_"Hi .." he returned and smiled._

_"I'm sorry ..." she turned to go back to the table quickly._

_"I'm Zander, by the way." he replied and she turned back around towards him._

_"Emily .... my name's Emily."_


	7. Chapter 7

_Zander slid down off the stool and stepped towards her. She smiled at him and she could feel her stomach tying itself in knots as she couldn't help but stare at him._

_"You're new in town, aren't you?" Elizabeth asked as she noticed Emily frozen in her place._

_"Yeah I am. You live here... in town?" he directing his question to Emily who stood staring, her eyes fixated on him._

_"Yes she does ..." Elizabeth answered for Emily again and then tugged gently on the back of Emily's shirt, for her to sit down._

_"Why don't you join us?" Elizabeth invited._

_"Uh .. huh .. please do .." a wide eyed Emily managed to get out, she taking her seat, Zander sitting across from her. Elizabeth giggling at her friend. Zander flattered._

_"I'm sorry ..." Emily giggled an apology for staring at him._

_"That's okay .. it's cute." he smiled._

_Elizabeth nudged Emily's knee with hers underneath the table then eyed her about Zander's comment. The girls giggled. _

_"Don't mind them, they do that all the time." Lucky said_

_"What's that?"_

_"Laugh .. half the time I don't what their laughing about." Lucky chuckled._

_"Since you guys live here you would know what there is to do around here?"_

_"You're kidding right?" Elizabeth giggled_

_"If you want something to do, you have to go into the city." Lucky added_

_"Manhattan?"_

_"Yeah, the city." Elizabeth replied, like Zander should know that._

_"Now, now .. we have movies and stuff here, just if you want clubs and stuff, the city is where it's at." Emily spoke up for the first time since Zander had joined the group._

_"Really ...." Zander smiled, the thought of asking the girl he had just met, to go out, but thought against the idea, she'd never go out with a guy like him. She dressed in a business type suit, obviously coming from a family with wealth, who was he? He was certainly not someone her family would approve of. There was no blue blood running through his veins._

_Alexis had just slipped from her business suit and into her red silk bath robe and red fuzzy slippers, when she heard there was someone at the door. She hurried down the stairs, thinking that Zander had probably forgotten his key, her robe slightly open, she quickly opened the door to find Ric standing in the hallway. She quickly pulled her robe closed at the top, embarrassed._

_"I'm sorry for barging in ...." Ric said as he strolled into Alexis's apartment, uninvited._

_"What can I do for you, Ric?" Alexis slamming closed the door, making known she wasn't happy with the intrusion._

_"It's what I can do for you, Alexis." Her eyebrow raised in reply and she wondered what he meant and pulled her robe tighter around her to cover herself up._

_"And what can you do for me, Ric?"_

_"Take you to dinner."_

_Alexis didn't know quite what to say, and she stammered out excuses not to go. "I can't. Alex, he'll be back soon, I'm sure and I don't want to leave him here alone."_

_"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself for one night."_

_"Well, I have this policy not to date anyone I work with."_

_"Won't fly with that one either. It's not really a date, I mean we're just going for a bite to eat."_

_Alexis smirked, she wasn't winning at this game and she quickly thought of another excuse, but Ric wasn't having it and turned her towards the stairs._

_"Now you go up those stairs, and get yourself all pretty, I'm taking you out for dinner."_

_"But ...."_

_"No buts .. I'm not taking no for an answer."_

_She had one more excuse up her sleeve and she gave it to him when she reached the top of the stairs. _

_"No .. we're going Alexis. Now go and get ready." Ric stood firm with her and she cracked a smile._

_Ric watched her turn the corner and disappear up the steps. He shook his head and laughed under his breath at her stubbornness. "She is one stubborn woman. But I love a challenge."_


End file.
